


Losing the battle

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, I don’t know how to end fics, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Shiro tried to comfort, being the disaster gay he is doesnt know how to in this situation, or write, perhaps, this is so short oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith sad. :(





	Losing the battle

**Author's Note:**

> Have my pessimistic Klance bs before the new season comes out.

Keith stared at the two people in front of him.

Around him he heard the others, Hunk, Pidge and Shiro, sound genuinely happy.

Congratulating them. 

Keith stared at Lance and Allura’s interlocking hands. 

Keith clenched his fists and forced a smile. 

“I-I’m, happy. For you two.” Keith forced out. 

Keith spun around and fled the room. 

“What’s his problem?” Pidge said as she watched him flee.

Hunk shrugged. 

Shiro watched Keith flee, the gears in his mind turning. 

When he understood he frowned and glanced at Lance and Allura.

They both looked worried for Keith.

Lance looked over at Shiro with a questioning eyebrow rose and a frown.

“I’ll go check on him.” Shiro mumbled.

He found Keith not far, sitting against a wall, arms encircling his legs, face hidden in his knees.

“Keith.” Shiro said quietly. 

Keith didn’t acknowledge him. 

Shiro sighed and sunk down the wall next to him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

“What’s there to talk about?” Keith snapped, arms hugging his legs tighter. 

“Keith.”

Shiro noticed Keith shaking. He tentatively wrapped an arm around Keith’s body.

Keith tensed for a moment before he sighed.

“It’s nothing. Lance is obviously happy. As long as he’s happy. I’m happy. For him.” Keith paused and tried to control his breathing. “For them.” He continued, voice trembling.

“Oh, Keith.” Shiro said, leaning into his little brother. 

Shiro tried to be Keith’s stability.

Selfishly Keith thought that Lance was the best one for the job.

Although, he guesses he’s Allura’s stability now. 

Voltron may have won the war, but personally Keith had lost what was most important.

**Author's Note:**

> Worse case scenario, Keith gets with Axca, because “fuck it”, which might happen in canon anyway. (if it does happen tho imma eat my shoe) 
> 
> Best Case, Allura and Lance talk and then agree they’re not meant to be together (although they remain close friends) which causes Lance to think about what he actually needs and his thoughts keep coming back to Mullet man himself. 
> 
> Lance thinks, perhaps Keith is his future.


End file.
